Manager of Seirin Team
by FairyLucyka
Summary: When Seirin got a manager, a girl who had a close relation with Generation of Miracles. She came for a revenge, tried to lead Seirin to be no 1 in Japan! Pairing : GoM x OC (Final pair later) Mind to RnR? CHAP 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Hi..**

**This is my second fic for this fandom, but it's my first fic on English though. Hehe.**

**This idea of this fic was on my thought since a long ago, but just now I can make it happen *grins***

**Well, I apologize for some grammatical error (_ _) because English isn't my first language. But I'll try my best to make it better soon :) **

**Enjoy reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**Manager of Seirin Team**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**But this fic still belong to FairyLucyka©**

.

.

Just following the path. I'll follow this path, till I get what I desire.

To be no 1 in Japan!

That's what I wanna be!

I promise.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Need now!**_

_**A manager for basketball team. Girl or boy (better girl). Have an experience on basketball.**_

_**If you interest, get the resume on the coach, Aida Riko 2-D.**_

_**We'll appreciate you (**__**｡•**__**̀ᴗ-)b✧**_

I read the announcement on the wall magazine when I walked to my classroom. My eyes attracted with the word '**Manager**'. A manager for a basketball team. Well, sounds good.

I heard that my school's basketball team was great. They were quite strong, they could manage on Inter-High even they couldn't enter the pre-eliminary one. But it's still cool for me.

"You gonna take that?" A voice attracted my thought for a while. I turned my head to the voice.

"Ehmm... Maybe. Because I like boys basketball team on this school. They're strong," I said. And I realized two pairs of eyes looked at me closely. It seems like they were waiting for something. And I can see tears. What? Tears?

"NO WAY!" My ears hurt because that screams. I narrowed my eyes for a while. I saw one of the girls beside me, cried? "No way, you wanna leave us, right, Nami?" She grabbed my shoulder and shook my body. Fast.

My body felt like a leaf, swing on two directions by this girl. "Eh!? W-wait a moment, Kaoru." I grabbed her hand, tried to stop what she did.

"Okay, waits a moment," I sighed as I felt tired because she did before, "why are you say I can't join them?" I pointed on the announcement behind me.

"Of course not!" Two girls have already screamed me out. Oh gosh! You know, it almost liked a full drive sound system from a Rock n Roll concert.

A girl who had a burger on her hand, Sena, took my hand. "You're our savior, you know." I could see her teary-eyes. "Our savior for our basketball team."

Kaoru nodded quickly. "Yeah." She took my hand. "You're our savior. If you aren't on our team again..." She sobbed. "O-our team will lose." She held my hand tightly.

Looked on two of my friend, made me sighed hard. I just already said it without thinking to it truly, they've already screamed out. Oh my God...

"Well, well, I think Nami can do whatever she want, doesn't she?" A sound cleared my thought for a while. Not far from my place, I could see a girl who has a blonde hair came to my place with another two of my friends.

"Nagare-_senpai_?" I asked.

She smiled a bit. "Well, I don't really matter with what you want to do, Nami." She took of Kaoru and Sena's hands from my hands. "Just be patient, girls. Nami won't go anywhere else, she just go to another club." She talked to them calmly. Tried to make them calm down their selves.

"But, but, _Senpai_, that's—" Kaoru tried to protest.

Nagare-_senpai_ made an 'sshh' sound. "Everything was Nami's decision. Don't push her like that. I know that Nami was a great player and saved our team, but if this was her decision, we just could support her. 'Kay?"

Kaoru and Sena looked desperate, I felt sorry for them. But as Nagare-_senpai_ said, it was my decision, no one could push me to turn it down.

"_Arigatou, senpai_," I replied. She turned her blonde's head, and smiled to me.

"Don't worry, Nami." I could feel her hand over my shoulder. "We still welcome you, if you want to go back."

I nodded. "Ehm. Yeah, someday." I replied a smile to her.

Like I said before, my friends seemed to hard to believe what I chose. Well, actually I finally chose to enroll to be the manager. They stared at me with their puppy-eyes looks, still tried to make me turn it down.

"Well, well, don't be so over, Kaoru, Sena. As _Senpai_ said, I won't go any further, I just want to enroll something new though." I smiled at them. "I promised, I'll go see you on the gym when I have a spare time, 'kay?"

Heard what i told to them, they looked at me intensely. And by surprise, they hugged me tight. Like a teletubbies, as I thought. "Ehm. Promise it, Nami," Kaoru said.

I just sighed. "Yeah, promise." Well, some students looked at us like we were from another planet, hugged each other on a corridor, and made some noise. If I could hide my face, I wanted to do that. Truly. I tell you the truth.

And finally they released me to enroll that. Well, I quietly happy about that.

.

.

"So, you want to apply to be our manager, Kurosawa?" A girl who sat on her table asked me.

I nodded. "Yup. As you can see on my resume that I gave you," I replied.

She took her hands to look after other paper that scattered on her table. I stood in front of her desk on her class. Felt nervous sometimes.

She flipped my paper upside down. Then I looked her eyes widened, she looked at me, then back to the paper. Several times. Until a word came out from her lips. "Teikou?"

"Eh?"

"Are you from Teikou? Teikou Junior High?" she asked.

I nodded as I heard what she asked about.

"Then you are from same school with Kuroko-_kun_," she mumbled on herself.

I tilted my head. "You mean, Kuroko Tetsuya-_kun_?" I asked.

She looked at me, and then blinked. She nodded later. "_Aa_. Kuroko Tetsuya. That was I mean."

"Well, I know him. And I know **them** as well." I said.

Riko-_senpai_ narrowed her eyes. "Them?"

I coughed a bit. Cleared my throat. "Them. _Kiseki no Sedai_."

She blinked several times, shocked because what I said to her. "You know them well? _Hontou ga?"_ she looked surprised.

I nodded twice. "Ehm-hm."

"What are you doing on your junior high, until you know them well?" She inclined her head toward me.

I scratched my brown hair. "_E-etto_..." I smiled a bit. "Well, I—" I grinned to her. I just grinned to her, felt nervous from what Riko-_senpai_ asked me.

.

.

I could hear some footsteps running inside the gym from the outside. Also some bounces of a ball's voices.

Now, I followed Riko-_senpai_ to go to daily exercises on the gym. I walked behind her.

"Kurosawa-_san_, as I told you before, just explains yourself to them directly. Don't hide anything to them, 'kay?" she turned her head toward me.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. I will, _senpai_. Don't worry."

"Good then." She smiled and then walked quietly fast through the gym, left me behind.

I ran after her. Then from where I stood, I can some silhouettes of people that running after each other, and also heard some bouncing balls sound. As I enter the gym, I could sense a basketball atmosphere around me. That's one I like. A sporty atmosphere.

_Prittt_.

My ears caught up a whistle's sound.

"Everyone! Gather up!" I heard a girl voice shouted to some students on the court. And at the moment, they froze on their spot, maybe felt surprised with the whistle's sound. After a while, they walked to Riko-_senpai_'s place.

I walked a little bit slow than Riko-senpai, so after they gathered up, I could reach their place. As expected some boys stared at me with a big question mark on their eyes.

"Well, I have a news for all of you." Riko-senpai told them. She took her hand around her hips.

One of the boys who wore glasses, walked to Riko-_senpai_. "What news you wanna tell to us? Don't say you want to make another exercise after this," he said. His face looked worried. His eyes showed some frightened feeling.

"No, no, Hyuuga-_kun_. That's not the problem," she replied. "It's a good one." She make a mysterious smile.

She turned her head toward me. The boys followed Riko-_senpai_'s head direction, looked at me intensely.

"We gonna have a manager from today. Since we'll have a lot of schedule before Winter-Cup. And I can't handle it by myself. So, I choose to have a manager for us." Her hand pointed on me. "And she will be our manager."

Boys widened their eyes. And suddenly they screamed out. "Ehh!? A manager?"

"Why?"

"Why so suddenly?"

"A manager? Seriously?"

"Real one?"

"Has Coach hit her head or something?"

Well, at least the last one scream, made Riko-_senpai_ narrowed her eyes, took her hands in front of her chest, and made some horror looks.

I could tell you, one of the boys sweatdropped as well as he realised that his coach heard what he was talked about. He stepped back as Riko-senpai got attention on him.

"Well, well, now time for introduction, right, Riko?" An easy-goinger voice disturbed the crowd for a while. I could see a brown-spiky hair walked toward me.

And suddenly, he took his hand around my shoulder. "Can you introduce yourself to us?" he asked.

"Eh!?" I gasped.

"Don't do a sexual harrassment in here, Kiyoshi!" A glasses boy, who I remembered Riko-_senpai_ called him Hyuuga-_kun_, yelled at the brown-spiky hair and pointed his hand that clang around my shoulders.

He giggled. "Hahaha... Hyuuga, that's not like that. I just want her to introduce herself, and..." He took his head near me, "I want some private introduction with me." He smiled.

I shocked. "Eh!?"

"Kiyoshi!" "Teppei!" Hyuuga-_san_ and Riko-_senpai_ yelled at same times.

And I took some step back from the brown-spiky boy that clang to me. Other boys just sweatdropped at their place.

I could see one of them murmured on himself. "I still don't understand Kiyoshi-_senpai_'s behavior." Yeah, he's right. I, actually don't understand his inner behavior though.

Kiyoshi-_senpai_ just giggled again. "Hahaha. Don't be so serious, guys." He took off his hand from me. "But I serious about the last one," he said with a serious face.

I just grinned.

"_Maa, maa_. Okay then. Let's go to the point next!" Riko-_senpai_ shouted. She made a facepalm. "Now, introduce yourself, Kurosawa." She looked at me.

I nodded. Took a deep breath. Coughed a bit. "My name is Kurosawa Nami, from class 1-D, same with Furihata-_kun_." I rolled my eyes to Furihata Kouki that stood behind. And he realized my gaze, he just smiled a bit. I replied him.

"I applied as a manager because I like basketball, and I played some games when I was on junior high." I contiued my speech.

"Games? You mean a match?" the boy who stood beside Furihata-_kun_ asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Well, actually—" I grinned, and my hand scratched my hair.

"She were from Teikou Junior High." I stared at Riko-senpai as she said that to them quickly. And as expected, they gasped, their eyes widened.

"What?"

"Really?"

"Teikou?"

"_Kiseki no Sedai_..."

I could hear there were a lot of question from their mouths. I truly didn't know what would I say, till I caught a soft-blue hair on my gaze.

"Kuroko-_kun_?" I whispered.

The boy that his name I whispered, turned his head around toward me. Looked straight to my hazel iris. "_Ohisashiburi desu_, Kurosawa-_san_," he said. Then he bowed quick.

The student turned their head to Kuroko-kun and to me. Several times. "_Hisashiburi desu_, Kuroko-_kun_. You look well," I replied.

Kiyoshi-_senpai_ took his hand to my shoulder again. "So, you know Kuroko well, then? And how about _Kiseki no Sedai_, as well?"

I stared on him. "Ehm. I know them, too. Well, the word 'know' is not really true to my situation, maybe 'acquaintance' is the right word," I said.

As he heard my word, he etched a big smile on his face. And I could hear his chuckles. "Good then."

Some of the other players looked at me in disbelief with what I said. Yes indeed. If you know _Kiseki no Sedai_ very well, and you could mention yourself to be an 'acquaintance', it meant that you were kind of some important person or had a special ablilty like them. And from their eyes, I could tell that they underestimate me. Honestly, I hated it.

I cleared my throat a little bit. I wanted to clarify what their expectations. "Ehm. Well, please don't look at me like that," I said. I stared on them intensely.

Heard what I say, they gasped. And I rolled my eyes at Riko-_senpai_ that was covering her face now, thinking about how stupid her players were.

Riko-_senpai_ opened her mouth. "Don't underestimate Kurosawa. Originally, she isn't an ordinary players, she was a hopefull player on Teikou."

"Yeah. Please don't underestimate me before you know me well." I smiled to them. "And—" I stopped my word. Then I looked on Kuroko-_kun_ that stood on behind. He just made a deadpanned face again. Oh Gosh, how come he become so deadpanned like that.

"And?" like a choir, the boys copied my last word.

"And not truly like Riko-senpai said but I, one of the best player—I don't exaggerate myself, I just tell you the truth—beside I'm a captain before. A captain for the girl basketball team." I finished my word. Then I grinned to all of the players in front of me.

Silence.

No one talked, even I couldn't hear a breath after I said that. Their eyes slowly widened, their foreheads filled with sweat slowly, and their mouths dropped open, like an idiot (that was my opinion).

"EH!?"

The boys shouted a lot. I could feel the gym trembled because their screams just now.

"Really?"

I smiled. Well, just it that I could do, because what I said to them, was the truth.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**Well, hello, minna :D**

**This fic was from my OC's point of view. And I follow the story plot after the Inter-High, after the Summer Camp, and toward go to Winter Cup from the manga series :D**

**The pairing of this fic, I still don't know. Who will be the right pairing for my OC :D Maybe you can suggest me, who will be the lucky one. Hehe.**

**I will appreciate whoever give me a review :D surely hehe.**

**Then, my last word,**

**Mind to RnR? :D**

**P.s I'll try to update it soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"And not truly like Riko-_senpai_ said but I, one of the best players—I don't exaggerate myself, I just tell you the truth—beside I'm a captain before. A captain for the girl basketball team." I finished my word. Then I grinned to all of the players in front of me.

"EH!?"

The boys shouted a lot. I could feel the gym trembled because their screams just now.

"Really!?"

I smiled. Well, just it that I could do, because what I said to them, was the truth.

**.**

**.**

**Manager of Seirin Team**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Genre : Friendship, Drama, Romance**

**Warning : grammatical error, OOC, miss typo, etc**

.

.

Squeaked sounds of shoes movement were heard from the outside of the gym. The bouncing balls sound vibrated along to it. I could hear it from the first time I entered the gym.

As I could see, there were some boys played a mini-game on the court. The first year vs the second year. As seen on the scoreboard, the first year lost from the second year. It's too far the gap between them.

On the bench, Riko-_senpai_ stood out, her hand was around her hips. Her iris observed at the boys that played in the court, sometimes she yelled to some player if they made a mistake.

My feet moved to Riko-_senpai_'s place. When I almost reached the bench, Riko-_senpai_ turned her head toward me. "You're late, Kurosawa."

I took my hand on my hair, scratched my head that didn't feel itchy. I grinned. "_Sumimasen, Senpai_. I have a class duty today. So I'm a little bit late. Hehe."

"It's your third day after become a manager, and you've been late recently." Her hazel orbs stared at me with intensely gaze.

"Uh, yeah. Just because I..."

Just before I finished my word, there was a bunch of paper that she handed to me. "Read that. And give me a proper explanation," she asked, "Later."

With hesitation I took the paper from her hand and read it fast. "Is it the same with the last one you give me, _Senpai_?"

"Don't call me _Senpai_ if you are on gym, Kurosawa. Coach," she demanded.

I nodded slightly. "And then..."

"About the last paper I gave you yesterday, that's not really reliable like this one. That one was I got from anonymous source, but this," Her finger pointed the paper, "is different. This paper I got it from my own research after match, but I just couldn't find any solution for our team. So..."

Her eyes stared on me. "So, find some solution or strategy from this data before we play with them."

I nodded. Word "them" referred to our opponent teams on the next Winter Cup that would be held two months again. And now I must find some strategy for our next match within this data.

"Well, if I can ask," I read the data quickly, just scanning though, "this teams was just around Tokyo region, is it?"

Riko-_senpai_ shook her head. "No. I gathered all data of our possible opponent on the match, from all over Japan. I got some after I watched their DVDs. Maybe you must see it, cause it will make it more trustable than mine, if you observe it yourself."

Wow. All over Japan? Cool. Riko-_senpai_ was very passionate about this basket. Even she looked from their record from their last match. I nodded in understanding.

I went to bench and sat down on it. My orbs scanned the data quickly. Ability, defense, attack, block, player's body countermeasures, etc. As far as I saw, I couldn't find anything useless. Everything was clear, and this data is more complex than the last one.

I still could hear Riko-_senpai's_ yell to the players inside the court. Sometime she blew her whistle. I just remained in silent, stared on them, observed every single data that I could gather from the players.

After almost 20 minutes, the game was ended. And as expected, second year won it. Well, their development were better than the first year, except Kuroko-_kun_—if I could say he had changed a lot since I saw him in my last year on middle school.

"Well, you get something?"

I threw my gaze toward the voice came to my direction. "Yes?"

"Get something new?" Coach asked me as she stood after me.

I nodded slowly. Paper flipped as I folded some of the sheet, my eyes scanned some stuff that wrote on the paper. "Well, not really much. Just some trivially thing though."

"Well, I expect that you'll say that, Kurosawa." She folded her arms in front of her chest then walked toward some player that sat on the bench.

"Uhm... _Ano_, Coach..."

My voice reached her sense and she stopped walking. Her head turned around to look at me. "Yes. What?"

"If I can know, who is Kagami Taiga, Coach? As far as I observe the data, I see his name, but I haven't seen him in person. He is a player in this team, isn't he?"

And a vein popped out on her forehead suddenly, her hazel orbs stares at me with annoyed gaze. "Well..."

"Yes?"

She walked away, left me behind. "Ask Kuroko-_kun_. He know that Bakagamin—," the word _Bakagamin_ was emphasized by her quite loud—and I could sense some anger on her voice—as she clenched her fists, "—more better than me, Kurosawa."

And I stared at her in puzzlement mind. If I could say, I was quite curious to this Kagami Taiga. Why? Well, his countermeasures, abilities, development stages, etc were higher than the average of Seirin players. Just in case I could see him in person, perhaps on the next match I could make some predictions and new strategies with using him. But looked like what I hoped for was quite hard to be materialized in short time.

With a heavy heart, I got up from my seat and pretended to walking to club room. However when I just have walked a step, there was a person in front of me.

"EH!?" I startled with his sudden appearance in front of me.

The bluenette that stood before me greeted me with flat tone. "Hello, Kurosawa-_san_. Sorry for making you surprise with my sudden appearance next to you." He bowed a bit then stared at me with his usual expressionless gaze.

"Kuroko-kun!? You just make me have a sudden heart attack, you know!" I said. With left hand, I touched my forehead and sighed.

"Ah, I apologize for my habit, Kurosawa-_san_."

I wagged my hand toward him slowly. "Yeah, it's okay, Kuroko-_kun_. Beside that—," I raised my head up and stares straight toward him, "—why suddenly you appeared in front of me? You need something from me?"

He nodded a bit. "Yes. Just now Coach told me that you need me to asking about something, Kurosawa-_san_. So what do you need from me?"

"Oh yeah, I want to know some information about Kagami Taiga, since I haven't seen him from the first time I'm here, so I'm a bit curious with him. Beside from his previous data that I got, he was quite promising for our team."

He muttered. "I see that, Kurosawa-_san_. Actually I can tell it to you now, but since it's quite late for us to staying at here, maybe we can talk about it on the way home. I'll take you home first."

Surprised with his words, my topaz orbs blinked several times. Then a small smile formed on my face—I don't know how can I ended felt happy, maybe cause it's been a while since I talked with Kuroko-kun again, who knows. "Fine then. Ah wait here a minute, Kuroko-_kun_." I took my clipboard from bench. "I must take my bag from club room. Just a minute, 'kay?"

As a response he nodded. "Then I will wait you at the entrance of the gym, Kurosawa-_san_."

I gave him a thumb up as I ran to the club room. After I arrived at the club room, rushing I took my bag and put inside my clipboard to it. As my bag clang up to my shoulder, I closed the club room's door. Afterward I ran out to the gym's entrance.

"Kuroko-_kun_," I shouted as I figured his silhouette from a far. He turned his head toward me as he straightened his back. "Sorry for waiting me."

"It's not a big problem, Kurosawa-san. So we are going now?"

I nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

School's ground was quite empty when we walked through it toward the main gate. I just could see some silhouettes on the field stood out—from what I guessed they were from soccer club—and some others sat on the side of the field. Well, there still was some club that hasn't gone home beside basketball club. I was quite impressive with the scene.

Seirin, maybe it was just a mere new high school that was formed a year ago. But it could not deny the fact which Seirin has already had quite a lot achievement from some club activities. And I was proud to be a student of Seirin.

"—sawa-_san_.

Suddenly I felt my shoulder was grabbed by someone. I startled and screamed. "Kyaaaaa—!" Reflexively I swung my bag and turned my body around, and suddenly I heard a thudded loud voice as if my bag hit something hard. My eyes opened wide as I saw Kuroko stood next to me with his bag was beside his face.

"Kuroko-_kun_!?"

Quickly, I got off my bag from my hand. My hands touched his hands. "Are you okay, Kuroko-_kun_? I'm so sorry for my reckless reflex. I'm so sorry. I'm so—"

"It's okay, Kurosawa-_san_." He cut my lines as he took off his bag from his head and touched my hands. "Beside Me, the one who must apologize to you because I made you surprise again with my sudden action."

I shook my head. "No. It's totally my fault, so—"

"It's okay, Kurosawa-_san_. Just now I wanted to attract your attention. But it's not a big matter. So well let us continue our walk before the day become too dark." His voice and his expression still deadpanned and expressionless as before.

Hesitantly I took my bag from ground, hang it on my shoulder and walked again next to him. "Well, maybe I must start to ask about Kagami Taiga then, Kuroko-_kun_."

"_Douzo_, Kurosawa-_san_. I will try my best to answer your questions."

Inhaled carefully, my eyes stared on the bluenette that walked beside me. "Well, who is Kagami Taiga? What's his ability? And then where is he now?"

Kuroko kept walking slowly, made a same pace with my steps. His sight straight forward to the road without see my face that I believed was full with a pack of question toward him. "Kagami Taiga, number jersey 10, position Power Forward, class 1-B, and he is my classmate. He is a dumb-mind type person, hot-headed, but his nice side is very care to his friends."

I blinked few times as I heard his explanation. W_ow, he said that quite bluntly that I imagined before_. Dumb-mind? Suddenly I giggled after I heard that word softly. O_h well, another basuke-_baka_ again? Maybe yes_.

"Now he is at America for his own training, ah before that, Kagami-_kun_ actually was from America, he spent his childhood on America until his middle school. Then on his first year high school he moved to Japan."

"Oh, so he learned basket from the source?" I asked.

Kuroko nodded as a response. "Yes. His ability in the first time he joined on the club was higher than the average if I could say. And his manner—," his gaze became dull, "—made me remember about Kiseki no Sedai. But not long, his manner changed after he faced Kise-_kun_. His superior ability is his high jump power. If you can see from our last match between Shuutoku or Seihou, you can figure that his power on jumping is high."

"Yeah. I saw that. And most of average people can't stay on the air quite long after they take off from the ground, but he can."

"Yes, that's why now he's going to America and learning about his secret technique for the Winter Cup. Even he must do it secretly."

Felt stupefied, I tilted head a bit. "Eh? Secretly? What do you mean, Kuroko-kun?"

A small smile formed on his face—but I saw some mocking feeling from his gaze—and he turned his head to me. "He didn't tell Coach that he went to America for training. He just sent me an email that mentioned for asking permission to Coach, which he would absent for this holiday cause he was on America. And that made Coach's anger came to maximum state."

A drop of sweat went down from my cheek, my head rose up to the sky and stared on dull gaze. Ah, now I knew why suddenly Riko-senpai became so angry just because I asked about that Kagami Taiga-_kun_. Honestly I didn't know that boy was very stupid enough.

"So—," my voice broke out the silence that formed just ago because my sudden talking mind, "he is now on America and he get training for making perfect his secret technique or whatever it is, doesn't he?"

Kuroko nodded his head. "Yes, Kurosawa-_san_. Beside—ah?"

His lines cut off suddenly and replaced with his surprising gaze on his baby-blue orbs—even he was surprised, but believes me, it's still expressionless ever. My topaz orbs followed his direction gaze and figured a boy who stood near a convenience store stared at us.

"_Doumo_." Kuroko greeted at the boy.

His green hair attracted my sight and suddenly some memories from middle school attacked my mind quickly. I stared at him with disbelief look.

"Kuroko." He greeted back. His viridian orbs rolled to me and a fright reflected on his orbs a while. His right hand justified his spectacles position and snorted. "Ah looks like you are not alone, Kuroko."

"Yes. She is Kurosawa-san, Midorima-kun. I guess you have known her before, haven't you?"

He snorted again. "What a stupid question, Kuroko. Of course I know her since—"

"Yes, of course you know me, ex-vice captain Midorima Shintarou-_kun_." I cut his lines, which made him looked at me with annoyed face. "Long time no see you and you look well as before." My smile formed nicely on my face.

"Tch. You haven't changed at all, Kurosawa. You still look at me with that fake smile." He muttered as he threw his gaze to other direction. Got annoyed with my action before.

Teasingly I smiled at him. "Well, sorry if my impudence cutting your line made you get angry to me, but I just want to say hello to you. And beside this smile is a fake, Midorima-kun. It's an honest smile, _nee_~"

His orbs analyzed my behavior toward him and again he sighed. "Whatever. So, you are going to Seirin." His lines heard like a statement in my hearing sense. "Like Kuroko and Kagami."

"Yep." I answered him. I put my hands on my waist and stared at him. "Like you see by yourself. And—" my eyes observed his appearance from top to bottom that made him gave me another annoyed gaze. "—you are into Shuutoku."

"Isn't it obvious, Kurosawa? I guess you have known that fact since we were on middle school, haven't you? Why do you have to asking that again?"

"Just make sure and teasing you." I said it bluntly. And the response from what I said, he mumbled about my weird personalities, action, etc. If I could say honestly, I loved to tease this green hair boy, cause his characteristics. _Tsundere_. His shyness that he didn't say it honestly, made me somehow curious and funny at the same time when I have to talking to him. Since the first time I knew him, I had figured his _tsundere_-ness from his talking way and acts. And don't forget his weird habit, carried his lucky item everyday—based on Oha-Asa horoscope—and tapped left hand's fingers. Because of that, sometimes when I played on the first string gym on Teikou, I teased him with asking his lucky item or ended with scolded him on his weird habit back then. So that's why my relationship with this green hair boy never got better. He always looked at me with annoyed and hating gaze.

"Geez. Honestly you haven't changed at all, Kurosawa! Still annoying and weird," he said.

I chuckled. "Well, the one who weird are you, Midorima-_kun_."

His vein popped out on his forehead. "You! Kuro—"

"_Ano_ _sa_—"

Suddenly Kuroko appeared in front of Midorima and made him jolted in surprises. He stepped back terrified, his viridian orbs went wide. "Kuroko!" he shouted, "do you want me to have a heart attack!?"

Saw the scene, I laughed. Midorima's terrified face is the funniest thing ever that I knew. His glasses sloped. Heard my laugh voice made both of the boys looked at me, one looked in annoyed face and another looked with a big question appeared on his face. I wagged my hand slowly as my other hand held my belly. "Sorry, sorry. It just accidentally." And I continued laughing again.

I heard Midorima growled and clenched his fists, but I didn't take any glance to it, because I was too focused on controlling my laugh. After a while, I got my composure again and I saw Midorima tapped his foot several times. His eyes glared at me. As a response I grinned to him then bowed. "Sorry, Midorima-_kun_. That's just accidentally, you know."

"Kurosawasa. You. Will. Pay. This. Later." He said with suppression in each word.

Awkwardly I nodded slightly, felt guilty with my attitude just now. _Ah, how shame I am_, I complained to myself.

He threw his gaze toward Kuroko. "What bring you to go here, by the way?"

Kuroko stared at him with his usual deadpanned face. "I just want to accompany Kurosawa-san go home, and suddenly we bump into with you. Aren't I that should ask why Midorima-_kun_ stand in front of a convenience store alone? Wait someone?"

Nonchalantly he shrugged, his hand justified his spectacles again. "You can say like that." He seemed not interested to talking about it and made me curious.

"Who? Your teammate?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. He is someone—"

"Ah, _sumimasen_, Midorimacchi! The cashier prevented me to go out because she—"

Before he finished his lines, a familiar voice attacked my eardrums. I turned my head to the source of voice and surprisedly I saw a familiar figure walked toward Midorima's direction with waving his hand. His blonde attracted my first sight of him, suddenly I frowned.

"—want to have my photograph so badly. But unfortunately she is quite busy, so she hold me back at the there until she can—eh!?"

Finally my topaz orbs met with his clear honey orbs. He stopped his talking to Midorima and just stared at me shocked. I could not find my voice, too shocked with his sudden appearance in here. And more important, in Tokyo. I shutted my mouth and stared back at him. Like a statue.

Midorima who realised the awkward atmosphere around me and that blonde, sighed. He patted the blonde's shoulder slowly. "Oi, Kise."

The blonde that called by Kise startled and blinked his eyes to regain his realization back. "Eh? What Midorimacchi?" He turned his head stiff toward Midorima.

"Not give any greet to her?"

"Eh? What?" His head rotated to my direction, awkwardly he raised his hand to the back of his head then grinned to me. "Ah, Na—Kurosawacchi! Long time no see!"

Heard that my name called by, my awareness back again. A small smile bloomed on my face, I greeted him. "Oh, K-Kise-kun. Nice to see you again, and yeah long time no see."

He grinned as he rubbed his nape slowly.

"Ah, what bring you go to Tokyo suddenly? Aren't you going to Kaijou at Kanagawa?" I asked to him without myself realized that.

He nodded. "Ah yeah! Today I have a photoshoot on Tokyo, and accidentally I bumped ito Midorimacchi when I walked to going train station, so I asked him to accompany me."

"You are not asking! You dragged me!" Midorima scowled. He folded his arms and looked away.

"Ah, mou, Midorimacchi. Don't pout like that _ssu_~"

"I'm not pouting, Baka!"

The blonde giggled a while then his direction gaze back to me. "Well, how about yourself, Kurosawacchi? Why suddenly you—ah!" His honey orbs widen as he stared at my outfit. "You are on Seirin? Really?"

I nodded.

"Ah then you're with Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi, so—AH!? Kurokocchi!? Since when are you at there?" He jolted a bit when he saw Kuroko stood beside me.

"Since the first time, I've been in here, Kise-_kun_."

"B-but—ah... Kurokocchi's presence is still too low," he complained.

"I won't take that as a compliment, Kise-_kun_."

Kise moved back quickly. "I'm not praising you, Kurokocchi! I just—ah forget it."

Kuroko with his deadpanned face nodded. "I understand that, Kise-_kun_."

Looked at the scene, I giggled. It was really bring back memories when they were on Teikou. The commotion between them was something delighting. "All of you are still not changing since the middle school."

Their head rotated to my direction questionally then they stared each other. Kise laughed, Midorima snorted as his face became red a bit, and Kuroko formed a small smile. "What Kurosawa-_san_ said is true. We haven't changed, but in some aspect we also changed."

"In basket stuff, I guess all of you have changed." I opened my mouth. "But your basic characterization hasn't changed a lot I think."

They nodded in harmonization. A smile bloomed on my face unconsciously.

"Well, let us—"

Before Kise could finish his lines, a sudden loud voice interrupted. Quickly I opened my bag and took out my cellphone. On the screen there was a picture of my Mom's face and his phone number. Felt that this call was quite important—my Mom was very rare called me, if she called me that meant there was something not wrong and it was urgent.

"Ah sorry. It was my phone. Let me lift it first," I said to them. They nodded. I turned my body around then walked a bit as my hand took the cellphone near my ears.

"Hello, Mom. What's wrong?" I asked.

"_Ah, Nami. Could you go to Grandma's house right now?" _

"Eh? Grandma? What's wrong with her?"

"_Just now Yamakura-_san_ called me and said that Grandma is sick suddenly. So he need me to go there now. But I still have a lot of work on the office, so could you see her for tonight? Tomorrow morning I will go there for the first train."_

I nodded. "Okay then, Mom. I'll go. And don't rush yourself to go there tomorrow morning. I still have a lot of time for tomorrow."

"_Ah, I know, Nami. I just don't want disturb your club activities."_

"It's okay, Mom. Don't worry. Then now I'll directly to her house now."

"_Yes. Take care on yourself, dear. And give my regards and thanks to Yamakura-_san_ when you see him."_

"Hai'. Wakatta. Then see you, Mom."

"_See you, dear."_

And the call ended. I put in my cellphone to the bag then walked back to their place.

"What's wrong, Kurosawa-san?" Kuroko asked me.

I shook head slightly. "Ah nothing important, Kuroko-_kun_. Just my Mom called me ask to go to my Grandma's house now."

"Your Grandma's house?" This time Kise questioned me. I nodded.

"Isn't it outskirt of Tokyo, Kurosawacchi?"

"Yeah, so now I must take my leave now before it's too dark," I answered.

"Then," Kuroko looked at me and Kise, "Kise-kun, how about you accompany Kurosawa-san until to the station? Beside your direction is same with her."

I startled with his statement, my hands wagged. "Eh, no need, Kuroko-kun. I can go there by myself, beside—"

"No, Kurosawacchi, I'll follow Kurokocchi's suggestion." Kise cut my lines. His orbs glared at me and that made me afraid. "And maybe I'll take you until your Grandma's house."

"That's good." Kuroko nodded.

"Eh? There's no need, Kise-kun." I shook my head and wagged my hands. "It'll be bother for you."

"Don't mind it, Kurosawacchi. Well, better we must hurry now." He turned his head toward Kuroko and Midorima. "I take my leave now, Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi."

I frowned on my place. Realized that I didn't walk, Kise held my hand. "Come on, Kurosawacchi. We'll be late to take the train now."

"Ah yeah." With embarrased feeling, I nodded. "Nah, Kuroko-_kun_, Midorima-_kun_, I go now. And Kuroko-_kun_, please tell Riko-_senpai_ that maybe tomorrow I'll be late."

Kuroko nodded. "Yes. I will tell her. See you tomorrow, Kurosawa-_san_, and take care on your way, Kise-_kun_."

"Yes, see you tomorrow, Kuroko-_kun_. See you later, Midorima-_kun_." And by that I followed Kise-kun walk to the train station.

.

.

"What are you scheming for, Kuroko?" Midorima asked Kuroko who stood aside him. His head rotated to Kuroko's direction as he folds his arms.

With his expressionless face, he faced Midorima. He tilted his head a bit. "What do you mean, Midorima-_kun_?"

"You can't lie to me. I know you have a purpose behind me, don't you?"

Kuroko closed his eyes a while, a small smile which Midorima did not notice, formed in a second on his face—before it dissapeared later. He opened his bag and took out his phone. "I don't have any intention behing my suggestion before. It was pure just my duty for make Kurosawa-_san_ go home safely."

Felt something wrong in Kuroko's speech, Midorima furrowed his eyebrows. "Your duty? Heh. Since when it become your duty?"

"Since that day, Midorima-kun." Kuroko stared his screen phone blankly then typed some words on his e-mail box.

Watched his ex-teammate's action, Midorima snorted heavily. "You still remember that day, Kuroko?"

The bluenette nodded as a response. "No one of us forgot that day. Especially Kise-_kun_."

"You're right."

Kuroko flipped his phone then put in his bag again. His baby-blue orbs looked straight to Midorima. "So that's why I asked Kise-_kun_ to accompany Kurosawa-_san_, beside isn't it better if Kise-_kun_ can get along with her again?"

Sighed heavily, again. Honestly Midorima hated to talking about this topic again. It was their past that covered with black curtain, and no one wanted to open it again. And now Kuroko talked about that.

"Yes. It will be better, and truthfully I hate to see his fake smile again nowadays." Finally Midorima spoke out his mind.

"Yes."

The green hair boy justified his spectacles once again. "Since she was his ex-girl, wasn't she?"

Kuroko nodded slightly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**A/N :**

**Well, long time no see **_**minna-san**_**(****ﾉ*****)****ﾉ** **Thanks to God cause I still can update this fic for sure. And from my deepest heart I apologized to all of you ;;v;; who has waited for this fic update. I know I'm quite pathetic enough because I abandoned this fic for a long time—maybe it was almost ****a year**** since I posted it on here. But honestly everything wasn't under my control. Suddenly I got writer-block and I leisurely with my new world /orz/, and also count my task on college too.**

**So well, I'm very affected by your responses to my fic :"D neither from review, fave, or follow. I hope this chap didn't make you disappointed at all. And since this fic was OC story so please bear with some OC that I make in here, and also for the genre, I'll try my best to make some fluff side on this fic :D **

**At the end, I'll humbly said thanks for all your attention, from reads, reviews, faves or follows it :D and sorry for some grammatical error since still English isn't my first language.**

**Last word, mind to RnR? :)**


End file.
